Me, You and My Medication
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Jack calls Kate in a drunken stupor and Kate manages to get Jack to come home to get better. When Jack returns, he begins to fall in love with Kate again. Songfic. Me, You and My Medication. OneShot.


**Author's Note: Haha, I lied. This song is _Me, You and My Medication _by Boys Like Girls. Haha. Okay, this is seriously going to be the last Boys Like Girls song that I am going to use. Anyways, read and review. I don't own LOST or _Me, You and My Medication_. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Found my way to the highway; I don't wanna tell you the state I'm in. I've had too much to smoke, too much to drink._

I drove down the highway, breathing heavily. I glanced at the speedometer. I was doing ninety. I sighed and alcohol filled the tiny car. Slowly I managed to pull the car over to the shoulder of the highway. Fumbling in my pants I grabbed my cell phone. As I breathed heavily I dialed a number. Five times the phone rang before it was answered.

"What the hell do you want now, Jack?"

I was silent. Just hearing her voice, eve if she wasangry, lifted my spirits.

"Jack Shephard. What the hell do you want now?" she asked furiously.

I was aroused from my thoughts.

"Hi, Kate."

"Jack, where the hell are you?"

"I'm," I paused. "I don't want you to know," I slurred.

"Have you been drinking?"

Once again, I was quiet. I breathed into the phone. Then Kate spoke.

"You've been drinking, Jack. I know you have."

This time I had to speak. "I won't deny it, Kate," I said. "I have been drinking."

I heard her groan. "Have you been taking pills too?" she questioned.

_She knows I'm high, _I thought. I thought it was best to tell the truth. "Ye-yeah, Kate," I stuttered.

"Dammit, Jack." Then there was a click. Then, silence.

I closed my phone and rested my head on the steering wheel. After a few minutes I fumbled to open the glove box. I grabbed a bottle and opened it. Then I grabbed a few pills and swallowed them.

_It feels like the stars are getting closer and the sky is closing in._

Slowly I dropped the bottle, my brown eyes drooped, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke, pain shot through my whole body. My eyes gently opened and I saw Sarah staring down at me. 

"Jack, are you okay?"

I quickly sat up. "Sarah, what the hell?" I asked.

"I'm still on the emergency contact list," she quietly explained.

"What? Emergency contact…where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You fell asleep at a shoulder and someone accidentally hit you."

My hand laid on my forehead and I sighed. "Oh God. Okay. You can leave now."

Then without another word, Sarah left me to collect my thoughts.

Kate. Did she know? Was she here, waiting to see me? I blindly reached over to grab my cell lying on the table. I picked it up and called her.

She immediately picked up. "Jack, are you okay?" Worry filled her voice.

"You heard, I'm supposing?"

"Yes. It's been on the news. Jack, why were you asleep?"

"I was just tired, that's all," I lied.

She caught me in my lame lie. "Jack, did you take pills?"

Quietly I muttered, "Yes."

Kate grumbled. "Jack, why? Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Because, Kate. Because we never should've left. We, I, made a mistake. We should've stayed."

"Dr. Shephard, you did not make a mistake. You saved us all. You saved me."

_We're all looking for something to take to take away the pain._

I looked around the room, praying that there were pills hidden somewhere.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Jack, I'm coming over there right now. Okay? Do not leave. Stay there. I'm coming to see you." Then Kate hung up.

I continued to glance around the room for pills without success. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called.

A doctor entered the room. I saw Kate trail behind him.

"Dr. Shephard, this woman says she's your sister? Do you wish to speak to her?"

I became confused. Why did Kate say she was my sister? I nodded though. "Yes. She can stay. Thank you Doctor," I replied.

Once the doctor left, shutting the door behind him, Kate smiled weakly.

"Hi, Jack. Sorry about saying I was your sister. They only let family in to see you," she said softly.

I looked at her. She was beautiful. Her brown curls cascaded past her shoulders and a hint of make-up touched her face. She was dressed simple: a t-shirt and jeans. The shirt, I noticed, looked vaguely familiar.

Kate noticed that I was studying her shirt. "I had it on the island," she filled in.

I looked at her and smiled. "So, how are you, Kate?" I asked.

She heaved a sigh. "I'm worried about you, Jack."

I didn't reply. Instead, I looked away from her. Silence filled the room.

After a moment Kate said, "I'm really worried about you, Jack. Your sister is worried too."

"Claire? You still talk to her?"

"Yes. And I talk to Juliet, Sun, Sayid, Hurley, and Sawyer."

I tensed up at the mention of Sawyer.

Kate looked at me, noticing my stiffness. "Jack, we are all worried," she said.

"Kate, please. Go. I want to be alone."

She looked at me hurt, but nodded. "Fine," Kate said coolly. Then she left.

* * *

_We're all looking for someone to take away the pain._

A few days later I sped down the highway, once again in a drunken stupor. As I drove I blankly reached for my cell phone. Then I dialed Kate's number once more.

"Hi, Jack," she said once she answered.

"Hey, Kate," I stuttered. The bottle of pills lay next to me.

"Jack, you know where I live, right?"

"Yeah, Kate. But why," I started.

"Come to my house. Bring nothing but clothes. Okay?"

"Okay. But why?"

"Jack, just do it! Okay?" Then without letting me reply, she hung up.

* * *

_Where have I been?_

When I got to Kate's she ushered me inside. "Kate, why did you want me to come?" I asked. Like she told me, all I brought were clothes. I was sweating even though it was October.

Kate shut the door and studied my face. "I wanted you here so I could monitor you," she said.

"What?" I asked. "Monitor? What the hell do you mean?"

"You're going to get clean, Jack. I'm going to get you sober."

I looked at her surprised. "Kate, you don't…"

"Yes I do, Jack," she interrupted firmly. "You saved us all on the island. When we got off you started to kill yourself. And I can't watch you do that."

"Why not, Kate?"

"Because I love you." She repeated the same words I had said right before we were rescued. I looked at her surprised.

* * *

_Me and you and my medication. Making the best of it. Love is just a chemical creation. Will it be permanent?_

Over the next few days, Kate watched me carefully. I had to stay by her and I couldn't go out on my own. But over those days, my mind raced over the time we spent on the island. Slowly I began to fall back in love with her.

_The way back to the right track maybe you can help me find the door. Is it too much to ask? Too much too fast? Too much to ignore?_

One day Kate and I were sitting on her couch. I saw Kate glancing out the window. Slowly I set my hand on her knee. Kate glanced at me with those magnificent hazel eyes of hers.

"Kate," I murmured quietly, staring into her gorgeous hazel orbs.

She looked back at me patiently. "Yes, Jack?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I love you," she repeated.

"But why?" I questioned. "Why love me when I do drugs and drunk? I'm either drunk or high everyday!" I added.

Kate sighed. "I love you because you're brave, confident and handsome."

"And you don't care that I'm drunk or high?"

"I do care, Jack. I hated seeing you like that."

"So you still love me?"

"Yes."

I moved closer to her and kissed her lips. Kate began to kiss me back but then pulled away.

"No, Jack." She moved away from me.

"What? But I thought you…"

"I do love you."

"Then why…"

"You're still not the man that I fell in love with."

"Then I'll keep changing. Just for you," I murmured gently in her ear. "Because I love you," I added.

Kate looked at me and smiled. We shared another simple kiss before she grabbed my hand.

_I wanna hear it. Wanna hear you breathing._

Kate rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I was going to change. I was going to change for Kate.


End file.
